


A Shining moment

by SarcasticBrony



Series: "Archive of our own" Exclusive [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticBrony/pseuds/SarcasticBrony
Summary: Shining Armor comes to me with a task I can't refuse.





	A Shining moment

**Author's Note:**

> A fic that had the image taken down by admins of Fimfic for being "against the rules". Isn't that some shit? Well, now it's only available here on archiveofourown!
> 
>  

How did my life come to this? Wandering down the streets of the crystal empire, uncertain what I’ll do with my time now that I’ve been let go of my job. I accept that I wasn’t cut out for crystal carving, but now I find myself out of work and with little opportunity to find something to take its place. This entire world is run on Cutie Marks; since I lack one, many ponies are wary of hiring me for anything. Even mundane tasks, such as cleaning up, are “Cutie Mark preferred”. 

My legs are tired from roaming around the city trying to wonder what I’ll do tomorrow to pay rent. So I sit down on a nearby bench with a sigh. I peer over to the Crystal Heart, a certain warmth emanates from it. This world is strange, I’ve learned a lot since appearing here, but there’s always more around the corner to throw me for a loop. I break view of the heart and face the crystal pavement below. Rubbing my face, I can’t find a way to turn this situation around.

I have ideas, such as leaving the empire, but that’s easier said than done. Opportunities may exist elsewhere but to leave this place would require money and I’m at the bottom of the barrel as far as funds are concerned. So I have very little hope of leaving this place for greener pastures unless I wish to freeze to death in the perpetual storm that surrounds this place.

“Shit!” I seethe, trying to vent my frustration. “What am I going to do?”

“You should watch your language.” A masculine voice calls out.

“Fuck—” 

I glance up, quickly biting my tongue as the prince stands before me with a raised brow.

“Please, continue,” He urges.

“I-uh...” Out of anypony to be walking down this path, it had to be him. “I didn’t know it was you, your highness.”

“And it would’ve been alright if it was somepony else?” 

“Apologies,” I respond with a sitting bow.

I’m already at an all-time low for my life; I can’t have things getting worse. Hopefully, I can appease the prince enough to leave me be. I remain bowed while facing the ground but hear something take a seat next to me. Sitting up and glancing over, I find the prince there. He’s just looking at me with a smile and curious look.

“You’re not in trouble. I’m sure you have a lot on your mind right now. Also, no need to bow, I’m not _your_ prince,” he states. “Allow me to introduce myself, as we haven’t met formally. I’m Shining Armor, prince of the crystal empire to my wife, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza. I don’t believe you told my wife your name when you met her?”

I study him for a moment. It’s strange how candid this conversation is. At no point do I find him to be anything but genuine but I still can’t let my guard down.

“No offense, Prince, but I’d rather it remain secret,” I say while watching for any reaction. “I know little about this ‘magic’ you ponies use and what power is given should a name be known.”

He chuckles slightly at that. “Well, in the wrong hooves, it could certainly aid in various spells. Mind control is the first that comes to mind, but I wouldn’t _need_ your name to do that.” I freeze up hearing that, but Shining laughs out as he smacks my back. “I’m only joking, Human. I used to be a royal guard before I was a prince. It’s my responsibility to protect things, so you don’t need to be afraid of me.”

I keep eyeing him wearily. “Being cautious beings is how humans survived as long as we have.”

“There’s also a time and place for such things. Otherwise, it’s wasted energy.” He’s been smiling the entire time, and I find it oddly disarming. “Let’s not beat around the bush. What’s got you on edge right now?”

“Why do you care?” I ask confused.

“I may be a prince, but I’m still a guard at heart. You may not be my subject, but I still care if you’re in need of help,” he remarks.

Looking at this stallion, clad in his namesake, with a sincere smile and friendly disposition is unusual. He’s an enigma. I can only briefly recall my meeting with the princess of this empire. Mi Amore Cadenza, she was as cold to me as the blizzard outside. Her attitude was distant but tolerant at best. The prince wasn’t there, for reasons I’m unsure of, but for the most part, the princess only cared about confirming if I was a threat to her empire or not. 

Once she was satisfied, she promptly tossing me to the curb. It’s been a struggle, but I’m thankful I was shown some kindness from the ponies themselves. Still, there’s only so much that can be given before there’s nothing left.

“I can’t find a job,” I relent. “Since coming to this world, your empire, I’ve not had many opportunities to find a means of making a living. The princess showed no love for me or my plight. So here I now sit, after having lost another job because I do not live up to the skills of those with Cutie marks. Is that what you wanted to hear, your Highness?”

His smile never wavers. “That’s exactly what I wanted to hear. Thank you for being honest. I’m sorry that you’ve not been treated very well, seeing as you are foreign to our world. So, I’d like to make you an offer.”

“Offer?”

He nods. “Come by to the castle tomorrow. Then we can talk about a position I believe you could fill for me.”

“You want to hire me?” I’m skeptical of this sudden offer.

“Depends. It won’t be easy, and it’ll immediately be apparent if it’s for you or not.”

I study him; he’s not showing any outward signs of lying. So I can only speculate that he’s excellent at deceiving or telling the truth. It’s not like I have much choice in the matter, I barely have enough money to buy food today.

“Alright, Prince Armor. I’ll stop by tomorrow morning.”

“Perfect.” He summons a portal, and a small pouch comes out. “To show how serious I am. Here are five hundred bits, only a fraction of what you’ll get if you accept the job.”

My eyes widen as he leaves the pouch on the bench beside me before getting up and going. I carefully pick up the bag and open it. He wasn’t lying; it’s filled with bits. I swallow hard as my mind begins to race. I haven’t a clue what he’s offering, but now I’ll ensure that I'm not late tomorrow. I get up and make my way home, making sure to stop by to buy food and pay my rent.

* * *

I’m standing before the castle, my heart’s fluttering as my nerves start setting in. I can’t blow this job offer; it could turn my life around! I notice that there aren’t any guards present at the front, so I walk up to the main door and knock on the solid crystal. After a few minutes, I realize how stupid that was; there’s no way anyone heard me. I place my hand onto the door and push; finding it swings open with ease. 

“Hello?” 

No one answers. I decide to walk in and close the door behind me. The only location I can faintly recall is the throne room. So, with that in mind, I make my way there. It takes a few minutes, but I once again push the door open slightly and stick my head in. There I find the prince sitting on the throne looking over something.

“Excuse me?” I call out.

He looks over and lowers the parchment with a smile. “Welcome. I hope it wasn’t too difficult finding the throne room.”

“I’ve been here once before,” I reply. 

“Yes, again, I apologize for how poorly Cadance treated you.” He rises from the throne and walks up to me. All these ponies are rather small; even the prince only goes up to my waist at best. “It’s something I’m used to at this point. Please, join me somewhere more comfortable.”

The prince leads me out of the room, and I’m left to question what he exactly meant by that, but decide to ignore it for the time being.

“So, the job offer?” I try to lead.

“We’ll get there soon enough.” He opens a door and waves for me to enter. 

Once I’m inside I find a sitting room of some kind. A small table in the center and a few couches to relax. I walk over and take a seat, somewhat small but still nice to sit on. The prince closes the door and takes his place next to me, which is unusual, but I don’t question it too much.

“Human. I have a job that only you can provide, but it requires discretion. Do you think you are capable of such a thing?”

I look at him wearily. “Depends. Are you going to ask me to kill someone?”

He looks shocked for a moment before laughing out loud. “Of course not! This isn’t a comic book.”

“Well, I did appear from another world,” I mention.

“Yeah, you’re right about that. No, the job is something far more manageable than assassination. However, as I said, it demands discretion.”

“I can be discrete,” I answer. “What is it that you need?”

He scoots a little closer. “I’d like you to be my concubine.”

I flinch back at that. Is he serious? 

“Sorry, am I hearing things?”

He shakes his head with a blush. “Nope. I want you to come to my call whenever I need you. You see, my marriage is just a political thing. There’s no love between Cadance and I. No, I’ve always been a stallions stallion, and I can’t deny since hearing of your appearance here that you’ve been on my mind.”

“S-So you asking me to be a sex toy?” 

He looks insulted. “Of course not! I’m not as cruel as my wife! I’ll shower you in all that you desire, give you a great place to stay, take care of all your needs.” He briefly casts a glance down to my pants. “ _All_ your needs.”

“This is, uh... This is certainly out of the blue.”

“It’s why I said it’d be apparent if this job were for you or not. Are you into stallions too?”

Shit, I don’t know what to do! As I look down at this small prince, his body is muscular but not too much as to distract from the other curves of his body. I can't deny he’s hot! I’ve never been with a guy before, but I certainly had thoughts. 

“Hmm, what’s this?” He asks. I return from my thoughts to see Shining looking at the sizable bulge pressing against my pants. He looks up at me with a smirk. “Do I take _that_ as a yes?”

“Well, I’ve always been curious,” I answer truthfully.

“Curious? Curious is good.” Shining smiles as his magic swiftly undoes my pants. “How about we give you some room to breathe?” I’m speechless as I see the prince remove my underwear, my cock slipping out and resting against my stomach. I notice him shiver just looking at it. “You have a powerful musk; It’s a lot different than a stallions. Not to mention it looks different too.”

He glances up at me. “I’m sure it works all the same.” 

That’s all the warning I get before he plunges his head down and around my dick. I gasp out as I feel his mouth encompass my member. I can’t believe that any of this is happening. All I can see is the prince’s blue mane and aqua streak as he bobs his head up and down on my cock. Any doubts I had lift away as pleasure sets in. 

He doesn’t let up the entire time, working my dick with a skill that I could only assume another male would know.

“S-Shining, I’m close,” I warn.

He doesn’t stop and instead speeds up. I grit my teeth as I feel my orgasm rapidly approaching. Since he isn’t stopping, I decide to let loose as a strong spurt of cum hits the back of his throat. I haven’t had release like this in a long time as more and more cum continues to fill his mouth. My thoughts are hazy, even as the last few drops leave me. Shining lifts and opens his mouth to show me all the cum he’s collected before tilting his head back and swallowing it all.

“Salty,” He states. “So, human. What can you do that stallions can’t?”

When I thought I was finished, my member is hard again as I look at him and nod to my dick.

“We always want more.” 

He licks his lips. “That so?” He turns around and flicks his tail to the side. “How about you show me?”

I can sense the urge to dive right in, but I have other ideas in mind. I look down and spot his balls and erect dick between his legs. Time to return the favor. I caress his balls with my left and move my right between his legs and grip his dick. I start with gentle strokes, enjoying the magnificent view I have of his ass. 

“It’s been too long,” He says breathlessly.

“Ever have this happen?” I lean in and lick his ponut.

I hear his gasp and the flexing of his dick in my hand. 

“N-No, I haven’t.” He shivers intensely.

I continue to stroke and fondle as I return to eating out his ass. It’s incredibly soft and flexes out of reflex as I push inside and get a taste. I’m thankful that there’s no distinct taste, he must’ve prepared beforehand, so that makes this all the easier to enjoy as I try to get my tongue as deep as I can inside. He’s panting heavily as I stroke him more and more, but I don’t want this to end just yet.

I pull away and can see how loose he is now. Perfect. I get up and line my dick to his ponut. 

“I think you’re ready for more.”

He looks over his shoulder at me, completely flush. “Don’t keep royalty waiting.”

I don’t intend to as I push all the way inside until I feel his ass press flush against me. We both let out gasps, but I quickly pull out before pushing back inside. This, this isn’t bad at all. I’ve been with a woman before, but something about being with the prince here is on another level entirely. Perhaps it’s due to the secrecy of our romp or how sexy he looks with his eyes closed, moaning with every thrust. I’m not too sure, but I want to continue hearing his sweet melody of ecstasy.

I reach around and take hold of his stallionhood, stroking it in pace with each thrust I make. His tail is held high as his moans now mix with a few nickers. However, I have an idea to make this a unique experience for both of us. I pull all the way out and before the prince can question I pick him up, lie down and sit him on my dick cowgirl style. I’m not done yet though. I sit up far enough that his cock is positioned directly with my mouth.

“I bet no stallion can do this.” I taunt before returning to thrusting but also sucking his cock.

I’m thankful that due to us being two different species, this position works as well as it does. Shining’s moaning has doubled as he rests his forelegs on my shoulders to balance himself so he can rise and fall in time with my thrusting. I make sure to use my left hand to keep his back stable but then return my right hand to stroking his cock while I continue to suck him. 

“I-I, oh~... I’m close.” Shining says.

He’s not the only one. Still, I’m going to return what he did for me earlier. So I continue to stroke as I lick around his head as it begins to flare out. Knowing he’s only moments away, I lick and suck on the tip, and that’s enough to get him to his peak just as I reach my own, burying myself deep inside of his ponut. I’m surprised when the first massive spurt of cum fills my mouth, I try to swallow as much as I can but quickly need to break away with a gasp.

I’m astonished to see him continuing to cum on my chest. Wow, for a little guy, he sure made a lot. He’s panting heavily with his head hanging back, looking up to the ceiling in bliss as his tongue is lolled out. I decide to wrap my arms around and pull him to my chest. He nuzzles my neck gently, but no words are shared as we bathe in the afterglow.

It was only after thirty minutes passed that we both woke up from our nap. The prince looks up at me with a smile as he leans in for a kiss, I didn’t hesitate as I met him halfway. It was strange how loving the exchange felt.

“You’re one of a kind,” Shining states. “So, are you interested?”

“S-Shining,” I use his name cautiously. “What are your thoughts on us being secret lovers? You know, instead of a concubine?”

His smile grows as he leans in for another kiss. I return it, and that feeling of love still hasn’t faded. 

“I’d never kiss a concubine,” He responds.

I can sense the redness on my face as I scratch the back of my head. Then I realize what we have done as I look down to the mess we’re both covered in.

“I think we should get cleaned up.”

He nods. “True. There’s a lot I have to do today. Such as getting you a new home.”

“What?”

“We’ll mostly be together at your place, and no offense, but your current house is rundown.”

“True.”

“I’ll let you do all the decorating.” Shining teases. “So, since you’re calling me Shining. What do I call you?”

I look into his eyes and see nothing but trust and understanding. I’ve been afraid of telling anypony my name since coming here, but I’ve found one who I’m willing to share it with.

“My name’s Martin.”

“Martin? Strange but I like it.” Shining looks down to my chest that’s covered in his cum, but my cock is already getting hard inside of him again. He looks surprised for a moment before chuckling. “How about we continue this in the bathhouse?”

“Yeah, great idea.”

He gets off me and with wobbly legs walks over to the sitting room door. He pauses slightly before looking over his withers at me.

“You coming?”

How did I find myself here? Perhaps fate brought me to the empire or maybe a higher power? I’m not sure, and it doesn’t matter. All that I care about is that I’ve found something real and I’ll try my best to keep it from slipping away. I hastily stand beside Shining as he looks up at me with a loving smile. While a strange start to a relationship, I hope we can become closer in time, but for now, we need to get cleaned up.


End file.
